


Sleeping.

by Soph_Writes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, YouTube Gamer RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff (?), I don't know how to tag this, I'm tired yo, Jack can't sleep, M/M, Mild Language, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, These two dorks, They moved in together recently, hence the rating, there's very little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Writes/pseuds/Soph_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping can be... difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a drabble I made at 2 in the morning because I couldn't sleep (ayyy) and because I had an idea and I couldn't let it go to waste. This is also me descending fully into the Septiplier trash can, yay me!  
> Enjoy my 2 am drabble.

Jack hated sleeping. 

Well, no. Hate was not the right word for it, more like... he found it _tedious._ But then again, he found a lot of things tedious.  
It wasn't that he didn't like resting, but it was time-consuming, he couldn't do anything while he was sleeping. It also felt repetitive, always the same goddamn thing, he was pretty sure he didn't even dream, he either couldn't remember what he dreamt of or he fell into an empy slumber.

Jack was a morning person, sure; but he loathed everyone and everything for the hour after he woke up. He was pissy and antsy and needed a lot of coffee in order to function properly. To give Jack a little nudge to be the ball of energy he was. From then on, he could work properly for the rest of the day.

Besides, going to sleep was even worse, at least to him.

Because he could never get fucking comfortable.  The covers made him too hot. But sleeping without them was too cold. His hair moved with the air conditioner he kept on for background noise, it made Jack uncomfortable, to say the least.

The worst part was that, right when he was about to fall asleep, he'd get itchy. It'd be like Satan himself would give him goddamn phantom chicken pox.

Everything was too quiet, but too loud all at once. If he had no background noise to sleep with he got kind of spooked, if he was honest. But if he had white noise or something like that in the background it was too distracting, somehow, so he was left with the AC that made him fucking cold and risked getting sick.

His mind wandered, thoughts always active (even if they make no sense when you're trying to sleep at 2 in the fucking morning). He thought abut why colors were named the way they were, and what if's. Mostly just dumb stuff that you can see on tumblr if you're up late enough.

And, as fucking sappy as it may sound, his bed was too empty. Too cold.

No matter how much he tossed and turned in his bed, Jack always felt like he was _missing_ something.

Maybe something to hug.

Maybe _someone_ to hug.

"I could hug a pillow," Jack thought to himself once again, late at night, and, as the poets say, fucking tired.

It didn't work then. It never did.

Another shitty thing he had to deal with was that, when Jack finally lost conciousness, he'd wake up in the middle of the night and went back to the start.

It was tedious, really, this whole process. Lord knows Jack hated it.

So, here he was, sitting at his computer because he just couldn't seem to fucking sleep, it wasn't surpising or remotely unexected anymore, it was just unamusing now. Everything was going fine, he actually dozed off, but he had woken up once again and decided to go to his living room and browse the internet. Maybe if he read enough he'd pass out, he hoped for that, at least.

Jack sighed, shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples gently. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his sore eyes. "When will I ever get a good night's sleep for fuck's sake?," he mumbled quietly, completely done with this routine. Frankly, his eyes couldn't even focus properly anymore, and Jack was pretty sure they were watering.

The door to the office gently opened. "Hey," Mark greeted in a rough voice, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry, I can't sleep," Jack answered quietly, turning to look at Mark, whose eyes were droopy from just waking up.

"Come back to bed," the latter said after he yawned,"C'mon, Jack, you must be tired" Mark extended his hand for Jack to take.

Jack did. He stood up, shut his computer off, and grabbed Mark's hand, who led him towards their bedroom. Jack let himself be led through their apartment, and soon enough, he was sinking into the mattress along with his boyfriend, who pulled the cover over them both.

As Jack's eyes drifted across the dim room, his mind wandered once more. When he was thinking about something along the lines of what if you could feel your nails growing or why is the color orange named orage, Mark draped an arm over him, hugging him close. Jack could feel Mark's breathing on the back of his neck and, for once, he felt completely comfortable in his - no, their- bed. His eyes started to close as soon as he felt the weight of Mark's arm across his torso, pulling Jack closer. He felt all his exhaustion hit him at once.

Jack couldn't quite put a finger on why he had trouble sleeping now. His bed wasn't as empty or as cold as he thought, maybe.

Maybe it was that he wasn't the only one in the bed that night.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was Mark in bed with him.

Jack opted for the last option, too tired to think about anything anymore and too comfortable to stay awake any longer. He sighed contently as his mind started to drift away, snuggling onto the covers and letting Mark's breathing lull him into unconciousness.

"Sleeping is actually not that bad," was Jack's last thought before finally drifting off, "Sleeping's great."

Jack loved sleeping.

Especially when it was in the same bed as Mark Fischbach.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happens when I can't sleep. Feel free to tell me what you thought and if you want to read more of this kind of stuff (?) I guess.  
> Also, if you have a prompt hit me up because I get bored easily and I'd have something to do then :D I hope you liked it!!


End file.
